


Studying Stars And Moons

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, artist! Renjun, astrology student! Jeno, barista! Renjun, its not sexual in anyway but they do kiss upper bodies ??, norenmin, tattoo artist! Jaemin, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Renjun's skin is covered in stars and Jaemin's is  covered in moons, and Jeno happens to like studying the galaxy.





	Studying Stars And Moons

**Author's Note:**

> this is in no way meant to be sexual and i dont find it that as they only kiss each other but there is kissing of upper bodies....

When Jeno had decided on studying astrology he never imagined he’d have to be awake until the late hours of night watching the stars show up outside his window as he wrote essays about different stars and planets inside his own little apartment.

 

Neither did he imagine himself to suddenly become a coffee person but here he was, inside a café at 1am getting ready for his third coffee that day.

 

He was working on an especially long essay about some stars he didn’t even want to think about, not that he was either. He was thinking more about the stars peeking out from the baristas shirt around his collarbones and the moons decorating the boy standing beside him.

 

The barista had stars of all shapes and sizes going from his collarbones and down his shirt to where Jeno could only dream of seeing. They were beautiful and he found himself wanting to study them a lot more than the stars in the sky.

 

The boy standing beside the barista was behind the counter but without a uniform and had moons going from his arms and underneath his shirt too. They were small and big and blue and silver. They looked like the sky was suddenly made out of just moons and no stars.

 

“What can I get you tonight?” The barista smiled at him as he pushed the other boy lightly in the chest. Jeno’s eyes traveling from his exposed decorated collarbones to his face. He was beautiful and definitely outshone his tattoos.

 

“Uh, whatever can keep me up from falling asleep writing about stars.” He smiled at the barista who laughed lightly before once again hitting the other boy beside him.

 

“You studying astrology?” The boy without the uniform asks. Jeno only nods as he watches the barista make a drink and pour way too much caffeine in it.

 

“You know, Renjun has these tattoos you could stu…” The barista, or Renjun, turns around and hits the other boy over the head. A loud smack filling the entire room.

 

“Jaemin I swear to god I will kick you out! Just because you don’t have work tomorrow morning and decided it was a good idea to bother me all night long doesn’t mean I can’t kick you out.” The other boy pouts as he touches the back of his head.

 

“Here’s your coffee…” 

 

“Jeno… my name is Jeno.” Renjun smiles at him and so does Jaemin before he briskly walks out of the café.

 

He doesn’t make it more than a couple meters down the road before he turns back. Jaemin was flirting with him and he somehow knew Renjun was interested too.

 

He walks into the café again. Just as Jaemin hugs Renjun who tries to continue cleaning the counter.

 

“You know he was hot Renjun and he was into stars. We could’ve gotten a cuddle buddy for tonight.” Renjun blushes before turning around in Jaemin’s grasp. Jeno suddenly glad the bell in the café doesn’t work.

 

“He was hot but I don’t want to bother him.” Jeno takes a deep breath before opening his mouth.

 

“You wouldn’t bother me at all though. I would love to study your stars…” he looks at Renjun pointedly before turning to Jaemin, “and your moons.”

 

Jaemin smiles and mutters a ‘see’ to Renjun before jumping over the counter.

 

“Renjunnie is done at work in two hours.” Jeno looked back at Renjun who was blushing but smiling at them at the same time.

 

“Just come here in two hours and we’ll take you to our apartment right down the street and you can study the moons and the stars.” Jaemin finished up before patting Jeno’s shoulder and jumping over the counter again.

 

“Okay,” there was just silence after that. They both smiled at him.

 

“Well, Jeno, we’ll see you in two hours. Get ready to see the most beautiful stars you’ll ever see.” Renjun hit Jaemin over the head again and Jeno laughed. He waved as he left the café. His coffee now lukewarm.

 

————

 

A little over two hours later and Jeno found himself sitting on a tattered old couch in Jaemin and Renjun’s apartment. He watches as Jaemin unbuttoned his shirt and Renjun pulled his uniform over his head.

 

Their tattoos spreading across their chests and down their backs. Both of them subconsciously trying to hide parts of their bodies.

 

Jeno pulled them towards him on the couch before putting their hands on their sides. They sat on each side of him. Renjun sporting a bright pink blush and Jaemin smiling softly at him.

 

He touched Jaemin’s skin first. It was warm and soft and smooth. The moons almost shining in the lamp lit room. Jaemin smiles at him and leaned into the touch.

 

Jeno’s hand travelled from his upper arm to his shoulder. Then down his chest and slightly onto his stomach. Jaemin was watching his face as he did this. 

 

“They’re beautiful.” Jaemin smiled brighter at this.

 

“Renjun designed them.” Jeno turned and watched Renjun blush even more before letting go of Jaemin’s skin and touching Renjun instead.

 

He was colder but still warm. Jeno went from his pretty collarbones to his small chest and down to his stomach. The stars wrapping around his thin waist.

 

Jeno could feel the heaviness of Jaemin’s head on his shoulder but he didn’t mind. He was too busy marvelling at the beautiful stars and the beautiful boy in front of him.

 

“Turn around princess.” Instead of hitting Jaemin this time Renjun only turned around and let Jeno continue his travel across his body.

 

His shoulders were filled with silver stars and dark blue sky, just like his chest and stomach had been.

 

“Jaemin tattooed them on me.” The information hung in the air as he stroked the stars as they went down his spine.

 

“But Renjun designed them.” Jeno saw how close the stars got to where his pants hung on his hips and he wondered just how good friends they were.

 

“You should give me a sun.” The two boys nodded and hummed in agreement.

 

“I think you should get it right here.” Jeno didn’t understand what Jaemin meant at first until he felt him suck on his neck. A gasp escaping his lips as Renjun turned around to watch.

 

“I think here will be better.” Renjun said before attacking the other side of Jeno’s neck. Another gasp escaping his lips.

 

“What about here?” He felt Jaemin’s hand on the left side of his waist. His big hand massaging him and making him feel both ticklish and content.

 

The two boys continued to suck and bite on his neck as Jaemin held his waist in place. Renjun started to pull away after awhile and admiring his work before pulling at his shirt.

 

“Take it off.” Jeno hurriedly pulled the shirt over his head and blushed as he felt Jaemin’s lips travel down his back and nails digging into his side. Small moans escaping his lips as he watched Renjun get off the couch and take out a sketchbook instead.

 

“He’s all yours until I get this idea out, Jaeminnie.” Jeno could hardly keep his eyes open as Jaemin let go of one side of his waist to give Renjun a thumbs up.

 

It didn’t take long before Jaemin was on his shoulders and biting. Renjun sketching his life away. Sometimes looking up to watch the two boys.

 

“Can I turn him around, Renjunnie?” The sketching boy only nodded and soon Jeno couldn’t see anything else than Jaemin. From Jaemin’s hungry eyes, to his moon decorated chest. He could only see Jaemin.

 

Jeno leaned forward before lightly pecking Jaemin’s shoulder. The taller lifting him up into his lap.

 

He pecked his shoulder a couple more times before starting to bite a little. Jaemin hissing under him as he did it. A part of Jeno wanted to see him hiss but somehow the sound made him happy enough.

 

When he pulled away and looked into Jaemin’s face he saw hooded eyes and a small smile. He watched the way Jaemin’s lips seemed wet from licking but cracked from dehydration.

 

He placed one of his hands on the back of Jaemin’s neck before kissing his lips. They felt oddly good even though they were chapped.

 

Soon Jaemin’s hands started scraping his back again. The only sounds in the room being the way their lips played with each other and Renjun’s pencil going across the page.

 

“Renjun…” Jeno tried to whine the best he could be it came more out as a gasp because as soon as he pulled away from Jaemin’s lips the younger was on his neck.

 

“What is it, baby?” Renjun’s hand ruffled his hair and he could swear he purred, and based on the boys reaction he’s sure he did.

 

Both of them stopped what they were doing before smiling at him. Jaemin kissing his lips in a short peck and Renjun patted his head.

 

“What are you doing? I want your attention too.” Renjun threw his sketchbook to the ground before pulling him off Jaemin’s lap.

 

“Here you have me.” Renjun laid down completely on the couch. His legs going around Jeno’s waist. Jaemin stood up and walked away from the couch before sitting on the chair beside it.

 

“So you can use all the space.” Jeno blushed a little before fully turning to Renjun and watching his stomach and chest move as he breathed.

 

He kissed his stomach and smirked slightly when Renjun’s breath became rigid. He left pecks all the way up to his neck. Kissing the biggest stars as he went up.

 

When he reached Renjun’s perfect collarbones he bit them slightly. His teeth leaving red marks on both of them.

 

Renjun started to pull Jeno closer to his face before kissing him deeply. Renjun’s lips were softer than Jaemin’s but somehow Jeno found them both perfect.

 

It didn’t take long before Renjun was pulling away and wiping his red lips. Jeno didn’t feel like he’d been kissing that hard but somehow the others lips told a different story.

 

“The big baby fell asleep.” Jeno turned and looked at Jaemin who, just as Renjun had said, was in a deep slumber on the chair.

 

“I think it’s time we go to bed.” Jeno wanted to whine to stay up but the image of cuddling with the boys seemed too good to miss out on. 

 

“You can sleep in the middle tonight.” Renjun grinned at him before pushing him lightly to stand up. Jeno complaining as he did. 

 

He watched as Renjun woke Jaemin up and told them they were going to bed. The taller whining a little before snuggling further into the chair. Renjun sighed before bringing his hands up and hitting the back of Jaemin’s head. This time Jaemin just stood up and staggered down the hall.

 

Renjun took Jeno’s hand in his and took him with him to the bedroom. Jaemin was halfway in bed with his jeans on before Renjun came and helped them off. Calling him a big baby as he did it.

 

Jeno only chuckling as he took off his own pants and laid them by the wall. He felt oddly exposed but just shuffled under the covers. Jaemin quickly cuddling close to him.

 

Renjun joined them soon after and kissed Jeno’s shoulder goodnight. 

 

When he woke up the next morning there was a note beside him with a beautiful sketch of a sun tattoo and Jaemin’s work hours.

 

He smiled to himself as he imagined Jaemin tattooing the sun across his chest and the pale sky in between and down his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) come talk to me i really do like talking and i post about (no)renmin and nct generally lol
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them or just talk to me ya know


End file.
